The field of the present disclosure is directed to wash fluid containment and fluid treatment systems such as used for treating and recycling fluids.
In certain environments there is a need to wash vehicles, trailers and various equipment. It is desirable to contain the wastewater fluids from washing activities and treat these fluids for recycling and reuse.
The present inventors have recognized various limitations in the prior systems and the desirability for an improved system.
Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.